Cuddling
by It's That Kid
Summary: Sometimes Jaeger co-pilots like to slip into bed together...and cuddle. (Set in an AU where Chuck Hansen gets his own gosh-darned escape pod. Not meant to be slash.)
1. Team Striker Eureka

There is something about being assumed dead that just releases all inhibitions. The drift increases the need to show and receive physical affection, and normally co-pilots solve that problem with physical intimacy. The Hansens normally solve that problem with a dog.

Not anymore. Ever since Striker Eureka blew, Hercules has no resolves against touching Chuck-a hand on his shoulder, a pat on the back, a hug.

Sometimes, when there's nobody around, Chuck will slip under the covers with his dad and curl himself around Hercules's body. Sometimes Hercules's hands will gently slide through Chuck's short hair, and sometimes the feel of his rough, calloused hands will lull Chuck to sleep. Sometimes Hercules will hold him like if he lets go Chuck will disappear. Sometimes Chuck will hold him the same way.

Sometimes, very quietly, Hercules will murmur, "I love you."

Sometimes, even quieter, Chuck will whisper, "I love you too, dad."

* * *

**AN:** I don't care what anyone says Chuck deserves an escape pod.

Should I make this a series? Each Jaeger team will have their own little cuddly drabble?


	2. Team Gipsy Danger (Beckets)

When they were young, Yancy and Raleigh had to share just about everything.

They shared clothes, toys, their room, and best of all, their bed.

Their parents would always wonder why they shared their bed-they bought a bunk bed for a _reason_-but Raleigh absolutely loved climbing up to Yancy's top bunk and snuggling in with him for the night.

It has been over ten years since the Beckets last shared a bed.

Raleigh doesn't want to admit that suddenly, three feet of empty space is too far to be apart from his brother, so Yancy does it instead. He flops the upper half of his body down, grinning when Raleigh jumps in surprise at his face so close.

"Scooch," he demands, and Raleigh complies immediately. Yancy swings himself out of his bed and into Raleigh's, burrowing under the covers and wrapping his arms around Raleigh's torso, chuckling when Raleigh yelps as he tugs him back towards his chest.

"Why do you get to be the big spoon?" he whines, but already Yancy can feel Raleigh's hair tickling his chin as his brother settles into his arms.

"Seniority rules," Yancy grins. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Raleigh huffs, but with the comforting presence of Yancy at his back, he's out like a light.

* * *

**AN:** This was a lot more popular than I thought it was going to be, by golly.

(Would it be cruel to have Pentecost cuddling his pillow? He _was_ the only pilot Hercules knew that did solo combat...)


	3. Team Crimson Typhoon

It's surprisingly difficult to maintain a neural handshake with three people at once. Conventional knowledge of the drift insists that it is a strong bond between two people that makes them strong-the connection between them that makes them unbreakable.

The Weis believe in something a little more...flexible.

It's not so much the strong connection between their minds that makes them so compatible. It's their ability to blend into one another - to lose each of their separate identities and become, instead, one mind - that makes them Asia's best Jaeger piloting team.

The first thing the Wei brothers do when they move into the Hong Kong shatterdome is push their beds together. Before the Jaeger program, they could not remember the last time even two of them shared the same bed. After they joined, however, they could not remember a time when they didn't.

"Stop hogging the sheets," Cheung orders, but he's too tired to give his words any force. Jin and Hu simply roll on top of him in response, until he's in the middle of their mess of blankets and pillows and bodies. It takes some..._gentle nudging_ and _polite requests _for all errant limbs to be settled comfortably, but when they are, there is no place in the world they would rather be.

* * *

**AN:** These people needed more screentime. ;w;


	4. Team Cherno Alpha

Much of the Hong Kong shatterdome _knows_ that Aleksis Kaidanovsky is not the most affectionate man in the world.

Much of the Hong Kong shatterdome, however, are not Sasha Kaidanovsky.

The Kaidanovskys are not stupid. They know, that with every tick of the war clock, they are closer to their deaths, whether it be from a Kaiju or not. Neither of them intend on wasting any time.

Every night, Aleksis holds his Sasha close to him, and murmurs, quietly in Russian, _"_I love you." Sasha sighs a small, little sigh, a puff of air released from her slightly parted lips, and presses a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you too."

When they wake up the next day, they don't know whether or not they'll live until the next sundown, the next "I love you."

Somehow, though, they're okay with it. They know that they are not immortal, and that their time will come someday. They live without regrets, and as long as they're together, they know that when the time comes, they will go without regrets.

* * *

**AN:** Yet another team that deserves more screentime. ;w;

Also, I love everyone that has left me a review. You're awesome.


End file.
